The batch polymerization of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and of TFE with copolymerizable fluorinated ethylenically unsaturated comonomers in the presence of a dispersing agent is known. However, it is desirable to improve upon this polymerization by extending it to include continuous polymerization.
The tendency of polymer adhesions to form on reactor walls during polymerization of TFE when using ammonium perfluoroalkanoates, a common dispersing agent in TFE polymerization, has heretofore limited production rate and run life and has effectively precluded continuous operation.